Adiós South Park
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Mediante el segundo capítulo este fic inicio mi retiro indefinido del Fandom de South Park y doy los motivos que me llevaron a tomar esta decisión después de tantos años de frecuentar por estos lares. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mis historias en todo este tiempo y que se han vuelto mis amigos y amigas, jamás los olvidaré ;)
1. ANUNCIO

**ADIÓS SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores (saludo sin mucho entusiasmo) como lo habrán visto ya en el Summary, este va a ser el último fic que haré sobre SP (Las pocas personas que leen y que están tomando alguna bebida la escupen de la impresión exclamando un "¡¿QUÉ COSA?!")**

**Así es, esta seguramente será la última historia que haga sobre esta serie. Es una pena que deba hacer este anuncio justamente hoy 11 de septiembre en dónde se supone debería celebrar mi séptimo aniversario en Fan Ficción, pero es algo que ya no puedo atrasar y consideré que este sería el día digno para despedirme de este Fandom.**

**¿Por qué? A continuación se los voy a explicar y sin dar muchas vueltas o rodeos al asunto, así que iniciemos.**

**South Park no es mío, es de los maricotas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y de la Comedy Central, pero la historia y cualquier posible personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad… creo que en serio esta será la última vez que diga estas notas de autor (suspiro melancólico)**

En la secundaria de South Park, en el salón de informática, el cabezón e inútil consejero del Sr. Mackey estaba tratando de enseñarle a los alumnos de grado 11-B como configurar las PC que ellos tenían a su disposición, aunque en verdad, no entendía ni J del manual de instrucciones que tenía a mano.

-Okey… ahora lo que tienen que hacer es ir a… ¿Cómo se lee esta palabra…?- rascaba la nuca tratando de parecer calmado y seguro de sí mismo -eh… espérenme un momento mientras busco a alguien que me ayude con esto, ¿Okey? No se vayan de aquí ni hagan alguna travesura, ¿Okey?- se retiró del salón de informática todavía tratando de leer el libro en sus manos.

Pero no debía preocuparse porque los chicos y chicas hiciesen alguna travesura, porque casi todos ellos estaban enfocados jugando un videojuego en línea en sus computadoras compitiendo contra otros jugadores de diferentes partes del mundo en una encarnizada lucha de multijugador.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TUVIESE CUIDADO CON EL COREANO, JUDÍO IMBÉCIL!- regañó Cartman debido a que por un descuido el personaje de Kyle fue asesinado y su verdugo comenzó a bailarle sabroso.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA, MOJÓN GORDO IDIOTA! Trataba de evitar que el chino al que dejaste escapar matara a Stan y Kenny- reprochó el pelirrojo que ardía del coraje para tirar con furia los audífonos que usaba para poder hablar con los demás a pesar de lo innecesarios que eran porque sus compañeros de juego están literalmente pegados a él.

-¡CHICOS, AYUDA POR AQUÍ!- solicitó Butters que hacía maromas para evitar ser asesinado.

-¡Mucho ayuda el que no estorba!- espetó Stan haciendo la tortuosa labor de salvarle el pellejo a pesar de que casi murió en el proceso.

-Lo tengo… ¡LO TENGO! ¡Al fin acabe con ese puto, por mil diablos!- festejó Kenny parándose de su asiento de un salto teniendo los brazos en alto como si hubiese ganado un premio.

-Bien hecho, muerto de hambre. ¡PERO NO TE DESCUIDES! Recuerda que ahí también está…- sugería el culón pero fue demasiado tarde porque el personaje del rubio fue asesinado por el mismo tipo que mató al judío.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- exclamó Stan presionando desesperadamente el teclado para evitar sufrir el mismo destino.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- tampoco demorándose en decir su frase característica, Kyle golpeó el escritorio que tenía en frente sin importarle lastimarse la mano derecha.

-Mala suerte, pendejos- reía Craig siendo acompañado por Tweek teniendo su propia lucha aparte demostrando que dos cabezas siempre serán mejor que una al momento de volarles estas a otras personas (En especial si son individuos TAN cercanos)

-Como se enojan y emocionan por cualquier tontería- Wendy soltó un suspiro de desaprobación estando compartiendo con Bebe la misma PC.

-Exactamente- la rubia le dio Click a una página para enseguida esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡MIRA, WENDY! Al fin podremos ver como Sasuke le declara su amor a Naruto, ¿Será que se demostraran lo mucho que se aman con un hermoso Lemon?- las dos leían a asombrosa velocidad lo que fuera a ocurrir en el fic por el que han esperado pacientemente su actualización.

-Si de por sí es difícil aguantar a las locas asiáticas y las mariconerías que hacen…- ironizó Cartman.

-¡CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS!- antes de que las chicas y los chicos se pusiesen a discutir sobre quién es el que está desperdiciando más el tiempo en ese mismo instante, un fuerte grito que casi quebró las ventanas hizo que todos guardasen silencio -y pensar que antes disfrutaba tanto de este tipo de situaciones viniendo de ustedes…- era nada más y nada menos que Luis Carlos Alarcón que claramente estaba frustrado y volvió a posar su vista en su PC tratando de escribir algo.

-Si no te gusta, Alarcón, y tienes algún jodido problema con lo que hagamos o no entonces lárgate y déjanos tranquilos. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas en la vida por tener que vivir en inmundo agujero de letrina como lo es este pueblo como para soportar también las quejas de un ególatra prepotente como tú que depende de sus glorias pasadas para tratar de mantenerse a flote- fue la contraofensiva de Tucker mostrándole el dedo medio.

-¡NO TE DOY UN BUEN GOLPE, CRAIG, PORQUE…! Porque acertaste- el latino cambió su expresión de enojo y exasperación por una de gran tristeza y angustia para seguir escribiendo en su computador hasta que presionó "GUARDAR" -esta será la última vez que los moleste a ustedes o alguien más con historias o comentarios que giren en torno vosotros- pasó una mano por su pelo negro algo descuidado que era sinónimo de la gran frustración que lo carcomía por adentro.

-¿Cómo dices, Luis?- quiso saber Stan que retomó la partida junto con los demás no prestando en realidad mucha atención a lo que fuese a decir a continuación haciendo que rugiese como perro.

-No podrán escuchar lo que debo decir si siguen enfocados en esa clase de pendejadas- con un chasquido de dedos él desapareció todos los monitores ante el descontento de todos ellos y ellas.

-¡OYE PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- le reclamó Bebe iracunda porque interrumpió justamente la mejor parte del cuento erótico que estaba leyendo con tanto entusiasmo.

-No, ustedes son los que deben oírme a mí y lo que voy a decir a continuación porque es de vital importancia, al menos, es importante para mí- estaba esforzándose para no perder la compostura.

-¿Y acaso debe importarnos lo que hagas o no hagas o lo que te llegue a pasar? ¡REGRESA LOS COMPUTADORES AHORA MISMO!- demandó Craig señalándolo de manera acusadora.

-¡SILENCIO!- sacando un gran maso de madera del bolsillo, Alarcón le dio un fuerte en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente ante el horror de Tweek que de inmediato fue a socorrerlo -pero para no gastar más tiempo o hacer que ustedes malgasten el suyo, iré directo al grano: me iré del Fandom de South Park- el tono que usó para decir eso era como si le hubiesen apuñalado el corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres conque te vas a ir del Fandom de South Park?- Kyle lo vio confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es… que voy a dejar de escribir historias sobre ustedes y sobre la serie- los que antes estaba quejándose por su sabotaje de inmediato guardaron silencio por sus palabras.

¿Oyeron bien? ¿Sus oídos los engañan? Luis Carlos Alarcón, el autoproclamado Maestro de la Imaginación, el mismo hombre que siempre afirmaba hacer historias diferentes a las que se ven usualmente en el Fandom de SP por tantos años, ¿Acaba de decir que dejará de hacer fics de ellos?

-Lo... ¿Estás diciendo en serio, Luis?- Stan por un instante creyó que solo se trataba de alguna de sus tantas troleadas y tomaduras de pelo que ha hecho en el pasado.

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio. Esta será una de las últimas historias que haré sobre ustedes- aseguró sin titubear pese a que se le notaba lo difícil que le resultaba decir eso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- quiso saber un muy perplejo Butters frotándose los nudillos como siempre.

-Ah…- bramó de nuevo pasándose la mano por el cabello y dándoles las espalda -es porque… porque me estoy hartando de seguir con lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Recuerdan que a finales del 2017 había hecho un fic llamado: "No es un Adiós, Sino un hasta Luego"?

-Claro que lo recordamos, minoría imbécil. Fue cuando tocaste fondo y dijiste que te ibas a tomar un descanso alejándote de este manicomio para recuperar la "chispa e inspiración" y volver cuando creíste que recobraste las ganas de seguir esparciendo mierda por ahí y por allá, ¿No?- Cartman aprovechando enseguida la oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

-Debería darte también una buena…- el colombiano amenazó con darle también un martillazo -pero sí, creo que ese fue el principio del fin pero me negué a reconocerlo en su momento.

-Desde ese momento durante seis meses tuve algo apartado tanto del Fandom de South Park como de Fan Ficción en general no haciendo más fics, pero continuando leyendo alguna que otra historia o editando alguno de mis grandes Multi-Chapters porque la parte de mí que le es leal a esta página evitó que me distanciara por completo a pesar de que intenté dedicarme a otras cosas y expandir mis horizontes más allá de FF.

-Por lo que a mediados del 2018 cuando creí haber recuperado la motivación y ganas volví a Fan Ficción para hacer nuevas historias y terminar las que dejé inconclusas, sin embargo, las cosas no tomaron el rumbo que esperaba.

-Al principio estaba emocionado por volver darle rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación en el Fandom de South Park esperando también que hubiese más diversidad de fics que los que comúnmente se ven por aquí… pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que de nuevo perdiese las ganas de escribir.

-Manejar a los mismos personajes que he usado para mis locuras por 7 años usándolos una y otra vez en tramas que traté de hacer que fuesen distintas a las que se ven "normalmente" es algo que ya me está resultando ser muy exasperante y tedioso casi sintiendo que estoy atrapado en algún tipo de ciclo sin fin que me quita la pasión por la escritura.

-Y no solo eso, sino también por el asunto de los fics que se ven comúnmente por estos lares. Sé que esto que voy a decir no será del agrado de muchas personas, pero leer historias con temáticas Yaoi cuyas tramas sean TAN parecidas entre sí y en dónde las parejas principales sean las mismas que se han visto ya un millón de veces es algo que también puede ser muy harto y tedioso.

-O al menos podría haber dicho eso en el pasado porque ahora prácticamente la pareja en la que giran la mayoría de todas las historias del Fandom de SP en tiempos modernos es el Creek, Creek, Creek ¡Y CREEK! Desde que la unión de estos tórtolos se hizo canónica- señaló de forma despectiva al rubio paranoico y al pelinegro inconsciente que ya tenía varios pájaros volando encima de su cabeza -supe que a más de una persona le iba a dar la Chiripiorca y se iba formar una completa locura como no se había visto antes.

-Pero jamás pensé que las cosas llegasen al extremo de que esa pareja desplazara a las otras parejas clásicas y los derivados de estas que han estado prácticamente desde el inicio de la serie reduciéndolas a papeles secundarios dejándolas casi en el olvido (Al menos en español porque en inglés sí parece haber algo más de variedad)

-Creo que es esta falta de diversidad la principal razón por la que le he perdido la pasión al Fandom en general disminuyendo mis ganas de hacer fics de SP a niveles que jamás pensé que pudiesen llegar impidiéndome avanzar como escritor.

-Que irónico es que yo que en mi mejor momento intenté hacer la diferencia en lo que se refiere a hacer fics distintos y motivar a otras personas a hacer los suyos propios, con el pasar de los años dejé que la monotonía y falta de variedad me vencieran llegando hasta este punto.

-No, lo que en verdad sorprende es que un hombre haya durado tantos años en una página dominada por chicas amantes del Yaoi, ¿Será por qué tienes ciertas mañas ocultas o algo parecido?- tampoco dejando la oportunidad de hacerle mofa, Damien río divertido.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE CALLAS!- inmediatamente Luis le dio un porrazo dejándolo igual de dormido que Tucker solo que en vez de tener pájaros volando encima de la cabeza tenía a pequeños diablos con alistas

-Así que como iba diciendo… es por la combinación de todos estos factores mencionados, de sentir estar atrapado en una rutina interminable, la falta de variedad en los fics de tiempos recientes y porque desde hace mucho perdí la guerra en motivar a otras personas a hacer historias distintas al promedio, por lo que voy a abandonar el Fandom de SP.

-No estoy seguro si es de forma definitiva o solo hasta vuelva a recuperar la supuesta "chispa" pero con este fic marco mi final en el Fandom que me vio nacer como escritor y al que le debo tanto- esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Tenía tantas ideas en mente para nuevos fics… Spin Off, secuelas y pre-cuelas de las historias que tengo e incluso editar mis viejos grandes Multi-Chapters que en su momento me hicieron destacar entre los demás autores… objetivos que desgraciadamente no podré llevar a cabo quedando como vagos recuerdos en mi loca cabeza, además, no es como si hubiesen ya muchas personas que se tomen la molestia de leer lo que escribo en el Fandom de SP.

-No sé si es idea mía o es algo que otras personas hayan notado ya, pero creo que el Fandom está desapareciendo lentamente. Solo tengo que ver la página principal y notar como fics que ya llevan varios días de publicación reciben pocos o ningún review lo que es nada comparado a como lo era en años anteriores o en comparación a otros Fandoms que son muchísimos más activos.

-Sin comentarios de ánimos que apoyen las historias, parece ser otro factor por el que varios autores dejen la página al pensar que nadie se toma la molestia de leer buscando otras plataformas en las que puedan exhibir todo aquello a lo que tanto empeño le ponen.

-Traté de motivar a posibles nuevos aspirantes a seguir con sus fics aquí, pero luego de tanto tiempo, también lo vi como una lucha perdida… otro factor que se suma a la lista.

-Me hubiese gustado esperar hasta la nueva temporada de la serie a ver si en esta ocurre algo de la misma magnitud que tuvo la canonización del Creek para que le dé un vuelco al Fandom… pero creo que ya mejor termino aquí.

-También tengo otras cosas que hacer, nuevos proyectos que desarrollar, historias originales que he tenido que dejar paralizadas por seguir por estos lares. Este habrá sido el lugar que me dio el empuje para volverme escritor y en dónde he podido escribir miles de locuras, pero es hora de avanzar y salir de la rutina no quedando estancado en lo mismo de siempre.

-Además, el 2020 está a la vuelta de la esquina. Un nuevo año, una nueva década, un nuevo inicio, nuevos Fandoms con una diversidad de historias mucho mayor que las vistas en el de SP y nuevas plataformas en dónde pueda subir mis locuras aberrantes.

-Fue divertido mientras duró, pero jamás dije iba a quedarme aquí para siempre y tarde o temprano iba a tener que decirle "adiós" a este lugar pero siempre creí que ese día estaría tan lejano que ahora impacta contra mí igual que el cañonazo de un tanque de guerra.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente dijiste ese "adiós" sin tanta palabrería ni tener que hacer otro jodido fic de despedida como el que estás haciendo ahora mismo, minoría? Así no nos molestarías a nosotros arrastrándonos contigo a tu pozo de lamentos ni matarías del aburrimiento a cualquiera que se tome la enorme molestia de leer esto.

-¡TÚ CIERRA EL PICO, CULÓN MALPARIDO!- sin demora alguna, Luis le dio a Eric un martillazo haciendo que quedase dormido junto con Craig y Damien.

-No podía irme así como sí sin dar al menos una explicación. Muchos otros autores que en su momento también fueron famosos desaparecieron sin decir nada más. Yo que prácticamente he estado aquí por siete años seguidos durando mucho más que el promedio de escritores debo despedirme de manera más o menos correcta y no de repente de la noche a la mañana; es cuestión de honor y principios.

-Sí… vaya hombre de "honor y principios" que eres tú… volviendo a tomar el protagonismo de un fic en dónde se supone que deben ser los personajes Canon los principales, no tú gran pendejo- le recriminó Craig que apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Luis le volvió a dar otro porrazo generándole un segundo gran chichón redondo -ah… en serio voy a extrañar poder hacerles todo tipo de maldades a ustedes y ponerlos en situaciones que lleven sus cuerpos a los límites de lo que un humano pueda soportar y a la línea que separa la razón de la locura total- dejó escapar una pequeña risa triste.

-¿Entonces ya te irás? ¿Así nada más? ¿No haciendo otra despedida emotiva como lo hiciste en "No es un Adiós, Sino un hasta Luego"?- preguntó Kyle intrigado.

-No, no, no. Aún no me puedo ir porque esto es más bien un aviso. Tengo varios cabos sueltos que atar, fics inconclusos que debo acabar antes de irme de este Fandom, pero una vez que finalice esto, haré un segundo capítulo de esta historia en la que sí le diré un último adiós a ustedes y a todos los que han leído mis historias de SP por tantos años.

-Con la velocidad con la que actualmente actualizas tus historias pues…- iba a ironizar Kenny refiriéndose a que él en el pasado actualizaba con una frecuencia mayor que la del promedio, pero solo bastó una mirada amenazante de su parte para que cerrara la boca.

-Espero acabar lo que dejé inconcluso antes de que termine el año, pero para no darle mayores vueltas al asunto, en los fics que actualice iré directo al grano para finalizarlos cuanto antes y cerrar el ciclo que inició hoy 11 de septiembre hace ya tanto años atrás… no saben lo difícil que en verdad me está resultando hacer esto.

-Así que ya saben, mis amigos y amigas de Fan Ficción, cuando suba el segundo capítulo de esta historia será mi adiós de este Fandom de forma indefinida… voy a extrañarlos de verdad- no pudo contener una pequeña lágrima que salió del ojo izquierdo al volver a sonreír.

-Sí, muy lindo y conmovedor todo esto, minoría… ahora devuélvenos las computadoras antes de que sea tarde- le exigió Cartman apenas logrando ponerse de pie y sobándose la cabeza.

-Con tal de que no me sigan interrumpiendo…- hastiado chasqueó los dedos devolviendo todas las PC a sus lugares y encendidas como si no hubiese pasado nada -¿Contentos?

-¡MUÉVANSE RÁPIDO, INÚTILES! ¡Aún podemos ganar la partida!- recuperándose milagrosamente del fuerte dolor de cabeza, el culo gordo volvió a su monitor.

-Increíble como alguien puede olvidar tan fácilmente los problemas de las otras personas o los suyos propios al dejar que los videojuegos les descompongan el cerebro…- reía el latino negando despacio con la cabeza.

-¡UN MOMENTO, LA PARTIDA ACABÓ Y PERDIMOS!- anunció Stan con horror.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo en un completo estado de histeria.

-¡LA PÁGINA QUE ESTÁBAMOS LEYENDO DESAPARECIÓ!- Bebe y Wendy se jalaban sus respectivos cabellos -¡AGARREN A ESE MALDITO!- rugiendo como una bestia endemoniada y teniendo fuego en los ojos al señalarlo como si fuera un condenado la rubia rizada incitó a los demás a que se le echaran encima al colombiano para lincharlo.

-¡PIERNAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!- Luis corrió a toda velocidad hacia una ventana para escapar de la turba iracunda que de la nada sacó antorchas y tridentes de granja -¡Ya lo saben mis amigas y amigos de Fan Ficción! Cuando suba el segundo de este fic será mi despedida del Fandom de SP ¡SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ESTOS LOCOS NO ME HAGAN CARNITAS!- se arrojó contra el cristal de la ventana como si estuviese zambulléndose a una piscina rompiéndola y eludiendo por poco los tridentes y antorchas que le arrojaron.

**Capítulo uno de esta historia completado el 11/09/2019.**


	2. Adiós mis Amigos y Amigas de South Park

**ADIÓS SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, lo prometido es deuda y como lo dije en el primer capítulo de esta historia, una vez que termine por finalizar los demás fics de SP que he dejado inconclusos, me iré de forma indefinida de este Fandom… por más que lo intento, no se me hace menos difícil decir estas palabras.**

**Así qué sin más, iniciemos con el último capítulo de algún fic que haré de SP. South Park no es mío, es blablablá, más blablablá pero la historia blablablá y puro blablablá… también echaré de menos hacer estas notas de autor que he hecho miles de veces…**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: HASTA PRONTO MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE SOUTH PARK**

En un estudio de cine, Luis Carlos Alarcón estaba sentado en una silla de director usando un megáfono para guiar a los chicos y chicas de la serie a que hagan los últimos preparativos.

-¡MUÉVANSE MÁS RÁPIDO! El año ya casi acaba y debo finalizar esto antes de que llegue a su fin.

-Lo que digas, imbécil. Con tal de deshacernos de ti y nunca más volverte a ver…- Craig con "todo entusiasmo" movía unas maquetas y miniaturas -más te vale que esta vez sí nos pagues y no nos salgas con mano negra como las veces anteriores poniendo mil excusas para no pagarnos por ayudarte con tus estupideces.

-Ya, no te preocupes. Esta vez te daré el dinero suficiente para que tú y Tweek puedan ir de vacaciones a una bella isla tropical en donde podrán hacer de las suyas sin que nadie los moleste, en especial las personas que aman el Creek más que a nada en este mundo- el latino no se demoró en molestarlo con esto ganándose su seña obscena.

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que aguantar las mierdas de chistes sin gracia y repetitivos que salen de su puta boca?- susurró Cartman a sus amigos.

-Solo resiste un poco más, mojón gordo, y ni se te ocurra hacer alguna de tus tarugadas que cause que todo lo que hemos hecho sea en vano- le advirtió Kyle haciendo que Stan tuviera que interferir antes de que pelearan por tonterías que no vienen al caso.

-Muy bien, ahora que todo ya está listo, es hora de comenzar con mi último paso en este Fandom- suspiró luego de corroborar de que todo estuviese en orden y de acuerdo a lo que ha planeado.

-Espero que recuerden lo que hemos estado ensayando en estos meses y no la caguen a lo grande porque tendremos que repetirlo todo desde un inicio- parándose de su asiento se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acomodó sus ropas arrugadas por el estrés y cansancio.

-Imposible olvidar todo eso que nos obligaste hacer casi a punta de látigo, pendejo- le reprochó Damien secándose el sudor de la frente porque incluso él estaba exhausto.

-Pero vaya que te gustó que te dieran con el látigo al igual que a tu padre cuando fornica con Saddam, ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso al menos antes de que el Hombre Oso Cerdo lo hiciese carnitas en la temporada 22- sin pelos en la lengua fue capaz de hacerle una broma de ese calibre.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo sí que voy a echar de menos la forma en como él jode a ese pobre diablo y al panzón cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo- carcajeaba el Topo recordando todas las veces en que Alarcón agredió o humilló de alguna forma a Damien y Eric.

-¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES PARA INICIAR CON MI ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO EN EL FANDOM DE SOUTH PARK!- guío Luis usando de nuevo el megáfono -¡Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman! Tomen sus lugares junto a la parada del autobús como lo han hecho desde el primer episodio de la serie.

-Esto es tan estúpido- se quejó Eric incómodo por eso debido a que ya no eran unos niñitos para estar ahí, sino unos adolescentes entre 16 y 17 años. Kenny teniendo su capucha puesta que solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos como en los viejos tiempos le dijo: "ni que lo digas, culo gordo"

-¡SILENCIO!- les ordenó el colombiano para sacar de la nada un banyo -¡MÚSICA, MAESTRO!- le pidió a Primus, el mismo sujeto que en las primeras temporadas de la serie tocaba la canción de apertura cuando los cuatro protagonistas iban a subirse al autobús.

-Será todo un placer- él también sacó un banyo dispuesto a cantar en dúo a su lado.

-Hey, desde hace muchos años que no vemos a ese tipo. ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida desde que se fue del programa a mitad de la temporada 4?- quiso saber Stan con gran curiosidad.

-Comenzaremos con esto a la una, a las dos… ¡Y A LAS TRES!- dicho esto Luis hizo que todo el interior se pusiera a oscuras al apagar las luces dando paso a un anuncio:

"_**Este fic es irreal y grosero, las apariciones de personas celebres, personajes de otras series u OC son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer"**_

Dicho esto comienza la canción del banyo cuando las cámaras se enfocan en Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Eric que pusieron sus mejores caras para el momento.

_**-"¡YO VOY RUMBO A SOUTH PARK DÓNDE TODO ES BIENESTAR!"-**_ cantaron Primus y Luis juntando hombro con hombro tocando sus respectivos banyos una vez que ellos cuatro se suben en el autobús que era ocupado a su vez por Butters, Craig, Tweek y demás chicos y chicas que han aparecido desde el inicio de la serie y usados en miles de fics.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento por las calles, a la lejanía se podía ver acontecimientos ocurridos en los primeros fics de Luis Carlos, desde su primer gran Multi-Chapter "Las Crónicas de Mysterion" siendo una de las historias de SP más grandes que se han hecho pese a sus ENORMES errores y las diversas batallas que se vieron ahí, también mostrándose los One-Shots especiales que él le ha dedicado a los personajes olvidados de la serie como Bradley, Trent, Bridón y demás que fueron historias innovadoras y novedosas en su momento a pesar de que en esos tiempos las tramas para los fics y rápidas actualizaciones eran improvisadas sin mucha planeación.

_**-"¡MUY SENCILLOS TODOS SON Y SIN MALAS TENTACIONES!"-**_ fue el turno de Stan y Kyle de cantar. Por las calles se veía a Randy, Sharon, demás adultos, personas celebres o personajes de otras series que también han hecho acto de presencia a lo largo de las 23 temporadas del Show.

Ahora lo que estaba como fondo eran los otros grandes fics que hizo luego de las Crónicas y que en su momento también fueron aclamados como "Amores Inesperados" "Universo Paralelo" "Los Vengadores de South Park" "¿Qué Hubiera Pasado Sí…?" "Intercambio de Géneros" & "El Mal Asecha de Nuevo" (Que también está entre los más grandes fics de SP pese a sus también variadas fallas) ya que todos estuvieron conectados de alguna manera formando parte del pequeño Multi-Universo que el latino intento hacer siendo acompañados por otros fics especiales como los de Halloween, Navidad y demás que tenían relación o no con esas historias.

_**-"YO VOY RUMBO A SOUTH PARK DÓNDE TODA PENA HE DE OLVIDAR!"-**_ siguieron Luis y Primus.

Los siguientes sucesos de otros grandes fics que se muestran, que no necesariamente formaban parte de ese Meta-Verso y que también tuvieron gran fama, son los de "Empire Wars" (Siendo este también otro de los más grandes en el repertorio del colombiano) "Jurassic Park" "Otra Oportunidad para el Amor" "¡Ah Regresado!" "Un Hermano de Verdad" "El Sorteo de las Parejas" "Indecisión" "Criaturas de la Noche" "Ink Master" y sus respectivos Spin Off u otros fics especiales, como los que él hacía en sus aniversarios en la página.

_**-"¡TE PODRÁS ESTACIONAR, ES JOVIAL TODA LA GENTE!"-**_ le tocó a Eric en solitario. Ahora se dio un vistazo a los personajes más peculiares del programa como el Señor Mojón, Toallín y otros.

Pero no todo era gloria y triunfo porque también se mostraron fics que no cumplieron con las expectativas de Alarcón y tuvieron críticas muy negativas o una cantidad de comentarios baja como "South Wars" "Los Pecados Capitales" su fic #100 "¡YO SOY EL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!" entre otros que no ha podido olvidar con el pasar del tiempo.

_**-"¡SOLO EN SOUTH PARK YO ME PUEDO RECREAR!"-**_ el autobús se detuvo en frente de la escuela en dónde ya se estaban reuniendo todos los personajes mostrados y mencionados anteriormente.

Seguido estaban fics que no eran de SP, sino de otras series, mayormente sobre DB titulados "Dragon Ball Z: Legdo Familiar" "Ice-Berg: El Último Demonio del Frío" estando también entre los más grandes de su repertorio como algunos One-Shots centrados sobre los villanos más famosos de esa franquicia junto con también algunos fics especiales que también le gustaron al público.

_**-"¡PHMP MMHH NHMM HPM PPPH NHP HHPP!"-**_ Kenny se bajó del vehículo escolar para cantar aún con la capucha puesta que impedía que se entendiera lo que decía que sería esto _**-"¡A PESAR DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SE SIGUEN SIN ENTENDER LAS GROSERÍAS QUE SIEMPRE DECÍA EN CADA OPENING!"**_

_**-"¡VENGAN CONMIGO A SOUTH PARK Y CONOZCAN A UNOS AMIGOS SIN IGUAL!"**_

Finalizada la canción se mostró el panorama completo no solo de la escuela, sino de todo el pueblo junto con cada ser que ha aparecido en la serie, incluyendo las versiones infantiles de los personajes, las pubertas, adolescentes, adultas y demás caracterizaciones que se han usado en los múltiples fics de ellos junto con personajes de otras series con las que han tenido Crossovers, a varios OC y todos saludan a la cámara estando al frente los 4 protagonistas de la caricatura.

(…)

Con eso terminado, ya casi todo estaba listo para que Luis se fuera al fin y solo quedaba dar un último paso, pero primero decidió estirar un poco las piernas y caminar literalmente por la página principal del Fan Ficción de la serie manteniendo la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos muy decaído.

Al alzar la mirada notó con gran pesar como cada vez más era inactivo el Fandom viendo cómo podían pasar días enteros antes de que se subiese un nuevo fic o actualizara alguno y que no recibían muchos reviews, lo que es muy poco comparado con los tiempos de antaño cuando los demás autores, tanto en inglés como en español, subían o actualizaban sus propias historias dándose cuenta con todo el dolor de su alma que el Fandom al que tantos años le dedicó estaba decayendo o incluso muriendo y no había nada que él o alguien más pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y con un batido de manos movió las páginas, a una época que para él ya se le hacía muy remota, para darle una última mirada a los primeros fics de la serie que leyó y que lo engancharon haciéndole tomar la decisión de volverse un escritor de esa sección de Fan Ficción:

**Una Vez que Has Dormido con Butters…:** de Siniestras-Yamasaky

**Papel y Tinta:** de Ledayy

**Sea lo que sea Será:** de Fluffy Spunchy Muffin

**La Feria de las Vanidades:** de Chocobollo

**Skater Boy:** de thekyuubininetailedfox

**No soy Marica:** de Noriko Sakuma

**Vómito, Café y Otras Cosas Extrañas:** de Joss Lenn

**The Mysterion Mythos: Cthullu Fhtagn:** de Jizena

**Mi Más Grande Enemigo:** de Mely-Mady Hatter

**En la Piel del Otro:** de gabiiii981

**Seventeen Forever:** de Cereal Pascual

**Besos Corrompidos:** de Live-Everything

**Si Pudiera te Regalaría Mis Alas:** del Maestro Jedi

Todas esas no solo fueron algunas de las historias que lo metieron al mundo de FF, sino que sus autores en sus respectivos momentos también fueron famosos y aclamados por el Fandom de SP, pero que con el pasar de los años, han sido olvidados junto con sus demás trabajos al igual que otros grandes escritores volviéndose nada más que rumores de los que pocos se acuerden en la actualidad.

Luis sonrió con nostalgia. Tal vez sus propios escritos no son ni por error las mejores obras literarias que alguna vez hayan existido, pero le consuela saber que también en algún momento de su vida estuvo entre los más grandes de los grandes del Fandom de South Park siendo reconocido y admirado por varias otras personas a pesar de que actualmente también solo es una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Por lo que volvió a gemir y de un batido de manos cerró todas esas pestañas para retirarse a paso lento de nuevo con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos expulsando un fuerte aire de tristeza y melancolía preguntándose si hubiera podido haber hecho algo más para darle un muy necesitado aire fresco al Fandom y que no siga en decadencia. Pero, ¿Qué más hubiera podido hacer y que no haya intentado ya?

(…)

-Bueno, chicos y chicas, supongo… supongo que este es el adiós- estaba despidiéndose de los personajes de la serie, sus diversas versiones y los personajes OC que han interactuado con ellos.

-Ya era hora. ¿Puedes darnos ya nuestra paga antes de que ocurra algo que convenientemente para ti evite que nos pagues?- Craig le extendió la mano derecha como cobrador de impuestos.

-Sí, ya voy, cascarrabias, es solo que… es solo que…- los labios de Luis comenzaron a temblar a medida que se le aguaron los ojos -¡ES QUE NO SÉ SI EN VERDAD PUEDA DEJARLOS A USTEDES!- sin previo aviso estiró los brazos agarrando con el derecho a la mitad de los personajes y con el izquierdo la otra mitad para apegarlos a su cuerpo en un "tierno" abrazo grupal llorando como personaje de anime sobreactuando y sin darse cuenta de que los asfixiaba.

-No esto de nuevo…- se quejó Cartman poniéndose azul por la falta de aire.

-¡Ya suéltanos, pedazo de bolonio mal construido!- solo cuando Chris se lo exigió los soltó a todos.

-Y no creas que con esa sobreactuación harás que nos olvidemos de nuestra paga. Así que ponte serio y deja las payasadas- le reprochó Craig sobándose el cuello al recuperar el aliento.

-¡LO DIGO EN SERIO, MALDITA SEA! Han sido parte de mí por tantos años que…- Alarcón no tenía manera de expresar su desdicha y comenzó a golpearse los costados de la cabeza.

-Luis, si en verdad no quieres irte el Fandom o dejar de hacer fics sobre nosotros, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Nadie te está obligando a cumplir eso- Stan quiso ser comprensivo, pero enseguida varios lo sujetaron y le taparon la boca con sus manos diciéndole cosas como: "¿Estás loco? ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos siga jodiendo con sus babosadas?!"

-¡ES QUE POR MIL DEMONIOS! Ya les dije en el capítulo anterior de esta historia mis motivos por el que me voy de esta sección de FF. Me gusto ponerlos a ustedes en miles de situaciones de lo más deschavetadas, pero es hora de que avance, pruebe cosas nuevas y expanda mis horizontes y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera al gran apego que alguna vez le tuve a la serie.

-Además, no es como si la serie actualmente me diese más motivos para seguir por aquí, porque ciertamente sus temporadas más recientes han dejado mucho que desear, tanto así, que no sería sorpresa que en un futuro cercano también finalice…- todos se alarmaron ante estas palabras.

-Lo que en verdad más me duele es que tenía muchas ganas de volverles a hacer maromas con las locas ideas en mi cabeza y que deberé guardarlas ahí tal vez para siempre. Incluso pensé en darle vida de nuevo a las parejas clásicas de ustedes con tal de que el Fandom no muera, haciendo Style o Bunny o Dip o Tyde o Chregory y sus derivados que han sido opacados completamente por el Creek, bueno, excepto el Candy que a su vez cayó en el olvido cuando Cartman y Heidi se hicieron pareja canónicamente hablando acabando con los fics en donde lo ponían a él con Wendy y…

-Espera un segundo- le interrumpió la pelinegra de boina rosa -¿Estás diciendo que ya no se han vuelto hacer fics en donde a mí me emparejan con Cartman?

-Eh… pues sí, casi no se han hecho fics de ti con él desde que el Heiman se popularizo. ¿Solo hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso?

-¡SÍ, VIVA, YUJUJUI, ES UN MILAGRO, ES UN MILAGRO, YA NO HAY MÁS CANDYS, YAHUUU!- para el asombro de todos ella comenzó a dar maromas y volteretas por el aire moviéndose de un lado gritando de la felicidad -¡BENDITO SEA DIOS, MIS PLEGARIAS HAN SIDO ESCUCHADAS, ALELUYA!- tan eufórica estaba que comenzó a darle besos en los labios a los chicos, incluyendo al propio Eric que abrió los ojos de par en par -¡PURF, PURF! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!- al darse cuenta de esta acción escupió asqueada y con un limpia-caños empezó a limpiarse la boca.

-Ah… también echaré de menos sus pintorescas reacciones- río Luis negando con la cabeza -pero no me puedo ir sin antes despedirme de forma adecuada de ustedes y sus diferentes versiones que he usado en mis historias siendo los protagonistas de muchas de las aberraciones producidas por mi mente peculiar.

De uno en uno, les dijo adiós a las muchas variantes de rodos elloss, desde aquellos a los que logró glorificarlos y pudiesen superarse a sí mismos volviéndose más de lo que las demás personas daban por hecho que siempre serían rompiendo el molde, estereotipo y perspectiva que se tenían de sí, hasta de aquellos a los que de alguna forma denigró hasta no más poder ya sea por mero gusto o para enseñarles valiosas lecciones de humildad.

-Hasta pronto, culones imbéciles, hasta la próxima pobres diablos. Una de las cosas que más lamento de mi partida es que ya no les podré dar sus buenas tundas, espero que ahora sí hayan aprendido a más o menos como comportarse y dejen de creerse intocables y que pueden hacer lo que quieran sin consecuencia alguna- se despedía de las muchas variantes de Eric y Damien.

-¡YA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, MINORÍA INMUNDA!- le gritaron en coro los diversos Cartman´s con una perturbadora sincronización -¡SÍ, ÚCHALE GRAN PENDEJO!- los diablos no se quedaban atrás.

-Sí que los voy a echar de menos, pero para que nunca me olviden…- Luis volvió a estirar el brazo derecho y de un solo movimiento cacheteó a todos los Thorne´s e hizo lo mismo con los Eric´s con la mano izquierda dejándoles hinchadas y rojas sus mejillas -no podía irme sin antes hacer algo como esto- reía complacido pese a las groserías que ellos le dedicaban.

-Adiós, Butters. También tenía ganas de hacer otras historias sobre ti- ya otra vez triste se despidió el blondo y las muchas versiones de este con un pesar mayor que cuando le dijo adiós a los demás, después de todo, él fue el personaje de la serie que más veces ha usado y que más protagonismo le ha dado en sus fics debido a que era su favorito.

-"Gracias al cielo que ya nunca deberemos aguantar las pendejadas a las que tanto nos exponías, maldito estúpido"- dijo la personalidad dentro de la mente de uno de esos Butters llamado Caos que también ha tenido mucha presencia en los fics de Alarcón.

-Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿No?- enseguida se tensó por su llamado de atención hasta que sonrió con malicia -¿Acaso hubieras preferido que los retratara a todos ustedes como los mojigatos debiluchos afeminados a los que les gusta que les den bien duro por atrás como han sido representados en las historias de otros autores del Fandom de SP?- ninguno de ellos se atrevió a quejarse al tomar en cuenta ese detalle tan importante.

-"No dije nada"- se resignó Caos cruzándose de brazos y chiflando haciéndose el desentendido.

-Más te vale- ahora Luis fue hasta un Butters un poco diferente al resto debido a que su pelo rubio tiene una leve tonalidad castaña y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro porque se trata del Leopold de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, al que tomó bajo su ala viéndolo como un hijo, y que estaba acompañado por otros jóvenes que eran OC hijos de Stan, Kyle, Cartman y demás personajes.

-Hasta la próxima, Butters. Espero que con tus amigos, tu padre y los demás héroes sigas cuidando al universo original de Las Crónicas de Mysterion de cualquier fuerza del mal que quiera hacer de las suyas de nuevo ahora que no estaré más con ustedes y nunca olviden las cosas que mis amigos y yo les enseñamos. También tenía ganas de mostrar que más hicieron ustedes luego del final de El Mal Asecha…- suspiró nuevamente.

-Descuide, Señor Luis. Jamás lo olvidaremos y siempre estaremos agradecidos por lo que hizo por nosotros y tampoco olvide que también puede contar con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea- como si en verdad fuera su hijo, le dio un cálido abrazo de despedida que él correspondió tratando ahora de no llorar de forma genuina y no caricaturizada.

-Maricas- espetaron los Cartman´s de nuevo hablando al unísono.

-Thomas y Tammy, los miembros de mi primera pareja Crack- Luis fue hasta el rubio de Tourette y la castaña que una vez se la chupó a Kenny y que estaban agarrados de las manos -jamás olvidaré cuando los emparejé en Las Crónicas siendo también la primera vez que hice un Lemon. Me gustó tanto usarlos en más de una ocasión en mis diversas historias y demostrar que para el amor verdadero no hay fronteras sin importar las cosas que salen o entren de la boca de alguno de ustedes- ambos se apenaron y desviaron las miradas pero sin soltar la mano del otro.

-¿Qué el primer Lemon que él escribió no fue un sueño húmero de Bradley fantaseando con Butters?- susurró divertida Bebe a Wendy que apenas pudo contener su risa.

-Tampoco olvidaré las demás parejas súper mega Crack que he hecho de ustedes y con las que intenté romper la monotonía de las antes inquebrantables parejas clásicas de la serie, vaya que me reí haciendo mescolanzas de lo más deschavetadas- continuó hablando Alarcón dirigiéndose a las muchas parejas fumadas que nunca se han visto por parte de otro autor, en especial las que hizo en su fic El Sorteo de las Parejas.

-También les digo adiós a ustedes, a los olvidados de la serie, y a los que les he dedicado One-Shots para intentar hacer que las demás personas los recuerden o tomen en cuenta en sus demás historias- Luis se dirigió a Gary, Jimmy, Mint Berry Crunch, Bridón, Scott Malkinson, Trent y otros personajes que han aparecido en uno o pocos episodios de la serie teniendo alguna relevancia pero que en comparación con otros personajes muy pocos autores los usan en sus fics.

-Deberían agradecerme por haberme tomado la molestia de haberles dedicado historias a ustedes. ¿Cuántos más aparte de mí les han dedicado One-Shots o usado con relativa frecuencia?

-Huy sí, no sabes lo agradecimos que estamos de que nos obligases a hacer maromas como monos de circo para esas bazofias que llamas "historias diferentes a las que se suelen ver por estos lares" y que solo reflejan tu mediocridad por no saber crear historias con personajes originales desde cero- le dijo sarcástico Boyett hasta que Alarcón lo tomó de un hombro aplastándoselo.

-¿Cómo dices, Trent? No te oí bien, ¿Quieres por favor repetirme eso?- apenas se contenía para no herirlo de gravedad, a lo que el gran rubio dijo adolorido: "¡Que muchas gracias por tomarme en consideración" haciendo que lo soltara.

-Más te vale, ahora bien, supongo que debo despedirme también de ustedes, los diversos OC que he inventado con el pasar de los años cumpliendo roles principales o secundarios- fue el turno de despedirse de los personajes que creó para sus fics.

-Adiós, grandulón. También había pensado en usarte a ti y a tus hermanitos para más historias locas pero eso no se podrá hacer- le habló a Jack que era acompañado por Ed y Brittany, OC´s que creó en Las Crónicas de Mysteron y usó con frecuencia en otros fics siendo primos de Butters.

-Pero no se pongan tristes, como ustedes son OC de mi autoría, los podré usar para cualquier escrito original que tenga en mente, no lo olviden- los pequeños se estremecieron por eso.

-Este… sí, claro, claro, como digas- el mayor de ellos tres también se angustió al ponerse a pensar en que desgracias él les podría hacer pasar.

-Leonardo, unos de los OC que con mayor frecuencia he usado en mis fics y uno de a los que mejor evolución de personaje les he podido dar- Alarcón se dirigió a Leo, hermano gemelo ex-maligno de Butters, y le puso una mano en el hombro -también me gustó mucho escribir las diabluras que tú alguna vez le hiciste a los demás, las palizas que te han dado y como pasaste de ser un patán desde el fic "¡Ah Regresado!" a literalmente volverte el defensor del pueblo en "Un Hermano de Verdad" redimiéndote de tus errores siendo aclamado y repudiado por muchas personas.

-Tampoco te pongas triste, como eres OC de mi propiedad, podré usarte para cualquier proyecto loco que desee hacer en algún mañana. Solo procura no volver a ser el odioso que antes fuiste.

-Y tú solo procura no perder esa poca cordura que te queda, porque de ocurrir eso, no tendré más opción que componerte a golpes dándote la misma tunda que te di en esa ocasión, ¿Lo recuerdas?- el antiguo brabucón bromeó un poco mosqueándolo al recordarle eso.

-¿Ya vas a terminar con esto? Aún esperamos nuestra paga y a que te largues de aquí- le apuró Craig viendo la hora de su reloj y moviendo de arriba abajo impaciente un pie.

-Espera un jodido momento, huevón. Me han aguantado por muchos años, ¿No pueden esperar un poco más?- la mayoría gritó un enérgico "¡NO!" sin dudarlo un segundo -pero que carácter…

-No puedo irme sin tampoco decirle adiós a los malos, a aquellos que han desempañado el papel del villano del cuento o antagonista en mis diversos fics siendo el motor que impulsan las historias, porque sin ellos, no habría trama y las vidas de los héroes y protagonistas serían MUY aburridas- Luis prosiguió a despedirse de los malos de sus fics tanto personajes Canon como OC´s.

-Adiós, par de idiotas, a ver a que otra deidad maligna venerarán- se despidió del Señor M y el Señor T que fueron dos de los principales villanos de las Crónicas de Mysterion y reaparecieron en El Mal Asecha de Nuevo causándoles muchos problemas a los héroes y no muy lejos estaban Cthullu y Mecha Barbra Streisand… tomados de las manos siendo otra de sus parejas bien Crack.

-Hasta la próxima, lunático. Procura ocultar mejor tus pasos para que no te vuelvan a descubrir de manera tan estúpidamente fácil- se burló del Acechador de Pecados que hizo de las suyas en el fic "Los Pecados Capitales" castigando a diversos personajes por sus acciones y cuya identidad no se podía apreciar debido al abierto de cuello alto y sombrero que impiden ver cómo es su cara.

-¡GRUARG!- un potente rugido resonó por el lugar y todos le dieron paso a un enorme Espinosurio que se agachó ante Luis como si fuese un fiel perrito.

-Scar, mi chiquitín especial y fiero depredador de mi fic de Jurassic Park- le acarició su cabeza parecida a la de un cocodrilo -de nuevo debo decirte adiós, solo espero que lo último que comiste a finales de esa historia no te haya causado indigestión o hecho que te comportes como un neurótico de primera clase o una puta amargada a la que no le llega el periodo- rieron cómplices porque solo ellos entendieron esta broma.

-Troll, uno de mis más detestables enemigos- ahora se aproximó a una rara criatura antropomorfa que es envuelto por una toalla e inmovilizada por fuertes cadenas, grilletes y candados tratando en vano de liberarse exclamando muchos insultos que no se entendían debido al bozal que tiene puesto.

-Más te vale, por tu bien, que no intentes hacer de las tuyas en mi cuenta o algo parecido porque entonces esta vez sí te mataré, con mis propias manos nada más no dejando ni una sola molécula tuta- le advirtió pero ese ser todavía trataba de soltarse todavía dedicándole muchas groserías.

-Lord Caos, antagonista, y paradójicamente, protagonista principal de mi fic Empire Wars. Me gustó tanto escribir las atrocidades que hiciste tanto en esa historia como en la que muestra tu vida llamada "La Historia del Caos" solo procura no molestar demasiado a aquellos con los que actualmente debes convivir día a día- ahora se despidió de ese guerrero antiguo de armadura plateada y azul con casco espartano que lo veía de mala manera cruzado de brazos.

-No creas que estoy del todo feliz por el final que me diste, mequetrefe, ¡YO MERECÍA ALGO MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESO!- afiló la mirada siendo envuelto por un aura eléctrica.

-Ya, no te pongas quejita. Como eres uno de los mejores antagonistas que he podido desarrollar, tal vez algún día pueda hacer algo sobre ti más adelante en otra historia. Recuerda que EW es el único de mis grandes Multi-Chapters que tiene el potencial de volverse un escrito original, así que no te sorprendas si algún día al convertirla en eso y de nuevo permito que hagas las diabluras que solo tú sabes hacer.

-Huy sí, ya me siento mucho mejor- amañó con retirarse hasta que se topó con Leo casi chocando.

Ambos pertenecerán a historias y épocas muy diferentes y sin conexión alguna, pero en esencia, son la misma persona compartiendo casi todas las mismas características físicas y de personalidad junto con el enorme amor fraternal que le tenían a sus respectivos Butters, solo que uno logró mejorar como persona alcanzando la verdadera grandeza y el otro no como un reflejo igual pero opuesto de lo que pudieron haber llegado a convertirse.

-¿Y tú qué diablos me miras?- hablaron sincronizados luego de verse de arriba abajo y cruzarse de brazos desviando la mirada viéndose de reojo literalmente expulsando rayos de los ojos.

-Bien, ¿Cuáles más me faltan por despedirme…?- mientras ellos hablaban Luis hizo un recuento.

-¿Por qué diablos estoy de nuevo aquí?- se quejó un alienígena con un enorme parecido a Freezer, uno de los principales villanos de DBZ, estando acompañado por su propio y pintoresco grupo de secuaces -ni yo, ni mi equipo de guerreros élite pertenecemos a esta serie tan vulgar y deplorable. ¿Se puede saber por qué otra vez estamos metidos en esa estupidez?

-¡AH, ICE-BERG! Villano principal de mis únicos dos grandes fics de Dragon Ball Z, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ti?- Alarcón quiso acercársele pero al alien solo le bastó con hacer brillar sus ojos levemente de color rojo para hacer que se mantuviese a raya -no seas así de amargado. Como tú, junto a Lord Caos, eres de mis mejores antagonistas no podía evitar incluirte en esto, después de todo, en el pasado ya habías hecho aquí acto de presencia, ¿Lo recuerdas?- refunfuñó rodando los ojos no muy orgulloso de eso.

-Y no te pongas triste. Ahora que he acabado mi estancia en el Fandom de SP, algún día terminaré tu propia historia dándote el feliz por el que tanto has batallado, ¿Te parece bien?- aun con este ofrecimiento no logró calmar su mal genio -ahora solo me falta despedirme de todos los que han leído mis fics de SP en todos estos años y…

-¿No te estás olvidando de alguien, pequeño imbécil?- guardó silencio y palideció cuando apareció un hombre muy alto, de enorme masa muscular, que en vez de tener piernas posee una cola como la de los fantasmitas en las caricaturas y cuyo cuerpo es traslucido.

-Oh no… oh no… ¡OH NO!- empezó a sudar a chorros y retrocedió unos pasos. El Butters con el que se despidió antes y demás miembros del elenco de El Mal Asecha miraron con gran terror e ira al recién llegado alistándose para lo peor -e-e-e ¡ERES TÚ! ¡EL AMO, EL PRINCIPAL VILLANO DE EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO! ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!- iba a morirse del miedo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sobresalía del pecho como si fuese un dibujo animado.

-Pues a decirte adiós también. Te despediste de estos pobres remedos de villanos, ¿Pero no del que más problemas te causó a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos? No sabes cuánto me entristece- le habló con un falso sentimiento de tristeza.

-¿Remedos de villanos? ¡SI NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN MUCHO MEJOR TRASFONDO Y DESARROLLO DE PERSONAJES QUE TÚ, HIJO DE PERRA!- Lord Caos se enfureció y junto con Ice-Berg amañaron con atacarlo, pero Alarcón se puso en medio.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA DESATAR UNA LUCHA! Una pelea entre seres de la talla de ustedes podría destruir este planeta Tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- estaba esforzándose al máximo para mantener la calma y controlar la situación -si eso es lo que te molesta, gran orate, entonces adiós y muchas gracias por las luchas encarnizadas que me diste a mí y a mis amigos poniendo en peligro mortal a todo el Multi-Universo de Fan Ficción. ¿Ya estás feliz?- debía hacer algo para no desatar la ira del más poderoso súper villano del Fandom de SP.

-Gracias por tu consideración, no sabes cuánto significa para mí- siguió hablando sarcástico el temible tirano cósmico -por lo que también debo despedirme correctamente de ti- miró fijamente la pantalla del computador para ver al Luis Carlos que ha estado escribiendo todo esto -no creas que he olvidado la promesa que te hice hace dos años en tu fic de "No es un Adiós, Sino un Hasta Luego" sobre algún día hacerte sufrir por no darme la profundidad de personaje que me merecía, porque créeme, te lo haré pagar y con creses, ¡TE LO JURO!- su potente amenaza me estremeció tanto a mí como a mi computadora de forma aterradora.

-Este… sí, sí, sí. Como sea- Alarcón sonrió nervioso sudando a borbotones -ahora solo me queda decir que si alguien lo desea puede hacer historias inspiradas con las ideas que he dado en "Indecisión" & "Archivero de Ideas Olvidadas" si también quieren romper con el molde y monotonía de lo que se ha visto tantas veces en el Fandom de SP y pueden hacerlas con toda libertad junto con los cambios o modificaciones que quieran a sus gustos o conveniencias.

-Como lo he dicho antes, lo digo de nuevo: Como si alguien se tomase la molestia de hacer alguna historia inspirada en las porquerías que salen de tu "mente creativa y original"- le restregó el Topo

-Y ahora sí, puedo despedirme de todos aquellos que se han vuelto buenos amigos y amigas mías en todos los años que he estado en el Fandom de SP y que han logrado soportar las babosadas que salían de mi loca cabeza aceptándome tal y como soy- ignorando ese comentario, Alarcón sacó una lista algo larga y se aclaró la garganta:

-Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) El Maestro Jedi, Ledayy, Cryle, Jva98, Max Player, Un Fic Más, Lourdes, Alucard70, Casery Blood, Pequeniez, Saltelli, ShiroHonda, OwO9, Eigna VG, Jules Engel, ManuJM1997, Vic Pin, Ángelus, Spody el Hartor, Xander Fields, Fipe2, Robatomico123, Miley McTucker, iSweetWonderland, Paliduz, Bertha Nayelly, Ferunando, Edward-Sama, N3k00-Ch4n, Ylera Gape, Draven008, Haruka Hagaren, Viva-OurResistanc, Guardián del Aura, Omega Lucy, MontanaHatsune92, Mr. NBA, BlueCrystalDust, Alenka, Skipper1, La Luz de Orión, SandyP, SspaceTraveler, Lebrassca, Smithback, Sao801, askty, CoffiG, Manrica, Esteicy, Peanut196, Chata0770, sakura-chan2121, matymaster, Valen-shipper, Tweeky-Bokkun, kellyzelda1000, Alice-Baskerville22, chuukcke, Kittycorn Tucker, Haruhi-Haruno, IlGiovane, BeTricks871.

-Prácticamente los mismos que ha mencionado ya un millón de veces…- susurró Craig fastidiado -¿Ya puedes darnos nuestra paga? ¿O alargas esto adrede para que nos aburramos y nos vayamos sin cobrar?

-A todos los que he mencionado y a los que se me hayan olvidado por mencionar, de nuevo les doy las gracias por haberme aceptado tal y como soy y por haber comentado en mis historias, porque si no fuese por su apoyo, no hubiera llegado tan lejos tanto en el Fandom de SP como en Fan Ficción en general y a todos y a cada uno de ustedes les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que tengan buena suerte en todos los aspectos de su vida- dedicó una sonrisa sincera para secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cafés casi negros.

-Entonces… ¿En serio esta sí será la última vez que te veamos, Luis?- quiso saber Kenny.

-Es lo más seguro. No sé si algún día vuelva a escribir alguna historia sorbe ustedes siendo lo máximo que podría hacer ponerlos como Cameos o referencias en cualquier otra historia, pero no se desanimen, debes en cuando me pasearé por el Fandom para ver si ocurre alguna novedad, trataré de editar mis viejos fics para que queden más o menos "decentes" y tal vez en algún futuro, cuando recupere las ganas de hacer locos fics basados en ustedes, volveré a las andanzas- sus globos oculares brillaron con esperanza.

-Dios no permita algo así- comentó… ¿Damien? -un segundo ¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?!- se indignó al percatarse de lo acaba de decir y todos se burlaron de él.

-Ajá, todo bien lindo y conmovedor. Ahora danos nuestra paga- reclamo nuevamente Craig.

-Con tal de no tener que seguir oyendo tus quejas…- Luis iba a sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero se detuvo -una última cosa antes de irme…- jaló una cuerda a su lado.

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!- un anuncio con esas palabras cayó junto con muchos globos, confeti y serpentinas a la vez que él se bajó un párpado y sacó la lengua.

-¿En serio creyeron que esta vez sí me iría de forma definitiva del Fandom de South Park? ¡SOLO LES TOME EL PELO, INOCENTES PALOMITAS!- le sacó la lengua de forma muy sobreactuada.

Todos los que estaban ahí presentes se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¡¿WTF?! Porque luego de tantas lágrimas y explicaciones, ¿Solo fue parte de una broma de mal gusto?

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Luis? Todo lo que has estado haciendo en estos últimos meses, tus anuncios de que tu retiro del Fandom estaba cada vez más cerca y todas las explicaciones que has dado por las que te ibas… ¡¿SOLO FUE PARTE DE UNA DE LAS BROMAS DEL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES COMO LO HAS HECHO EN AÑOS ANTERIORES?!- Kyle ardía del coraje porque eso significaba que el esfuerzo que todos ellos han hecho para ayudarle en su despedida fue en vano.

-Pues vieras que… no, esta vez no será una de mis enormes troleadas- la expresión de burla del latino regresó a ser una de gran tristeza y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció el anuncio, los globos, el confeti y serpentinas -solo quise tomarle el pelo por última vez a aquellos que han leído mis fics, después de todo, esta seguramente será la última vez que podría hacer una broma de tal magnitud en este Fandom…- soltó otro gemido.

-Aunque me da risa al imaginarme la expresión que pusieron cuando por unos segundos creyeron que esta sería otra de mis enormes tretas- río levemente -pero ahora sí, adiós… adiós mis queridos amigos de… de South Park- nuevamente sus lágrimas de desdicha eran genuinas y tuvo que secárselas con un pañuelo.

-Ya le dio la Magdalena…- refunfuñó fastidiado Chris.

-Tomen- sacó del bolsillo un sobre muy gordo que daba la impresión de que estaba lleno de los cheques de las pagas de ellos -muchas… muchas gracias por todo. Si no fuese por ustedes, yo jamás…- su voz temblaba e iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Sí, como digas, mucho blablablá, ¡PRESTA PARA ACÁ!- Cartman le arrebato el sobre teniendo el símbolo del dólar impreso en sus ojos.

-Grandísimo culón hijo de perra. Aún por la difícil situación por la que él pasa, ¡¿Y TÚ ERES CAPAZ SEGUIR COMPORTÁNDOTE COMO MALDITO BASTARDO DESALMADO QUE NADIE QUIERE?!- le reclamó Kyle dando inicio a una discusión no solo entre ellos, sino entre sus diferentes versiones empezando una pequeña guerra campal en donde los Stan´s y Kenny´s tenían que detenerlos.

-Sí, sin dudas voy a echar de menos los espectáculos aberrantes que solo ustedes pueden ofrecer. Adiós chicos, chicas y demás personajes de South Park, de nuevo gracias por todo, jamás los olvidaré y siempre los tendré en mi corazón- sonriendo ahora al más puro estilo de Frodo al final de la tercera película de El Señor de los Anillos, Luis les dio la espalda siendo rodeado por energía morada para emprender lentamente el vuelo y solo con eso la pequeña batalla se detuvo.

-Hasta pronto, Señor Luis. Mucha suerte en lo que decida dedicarse ahora- le dijo el Butters de El Mal Asecha agitando una mano, lo mismo hicieron algunos personajes Canon y OC, cuando el latino estaba a cierta altura emulando la portada del comic: "Superman ¿Qué pasó con el Hombre del Mañana?" antes de que su cuerpo se volviese un punto brillante que se retiró a gran velocidad dejando detrás de sí una estela morada que se demoró un poco en desaparecer.

-Me parece increíble que a estas alturas de la vida él siga haciendo esas jodidas referencias- volvió a escupir ácido el Topo.

-¡AL FIN, COÑO! Ya se me hacía interminable esta puta despedida que tiene más giros que los que hace la madre de Kyle cuando se emborracha en un bar de Jersey- expresó el culón.

-Ahora cobremos nuestra paga- Craig le quitó el pesado sobre pero no podía abrirlo por más que lo intentaba -¡¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería?!- tan molesto estaba que hasta trató de rajar el papel con sus dientes lastimándose.

-Miren, tiene algo escrito atrás- Stan lo tomó y leyó _-"para recibir su recompensa deberán llevar a cabo lo último que ensayamos y así despedirme de forma correcta y digna de conmemorarse, de lo contrario, no recibirán nada…" _ese maldito infeliz- estaba enrojeciendo de la ira.

-Ni modo, habrá que hacerlo- resignado, Kyle se aclaró la garganta para pedir la colaboración de todos los que estaban ahí -¿Aún recuerdan la canción "Mountain Town Reprise" que cantamos al final de nuestra película luego de la lucha entre Estados Unidos y Canadá?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, dudo que podamos hacerlo con la misma pasión que en esa ocasión a pesar de que Luis cambió la letra- Stan se rascó la nuca cuando tuvo en manos un papel que posee lo que ellos deberán cantar a continuación -a ver cómo nos sale- le dio un sorbo a su Whisky para reunir el valor necesario para eso.

-Entonces todos a sus posiciones- conformes o no, tomaron sus puestos listos para dar el último paso -a la una… a las dos… ¡Y A LAS TRES!

_**-"Todo salió bien, tuvo un final feliz. Todos nos hemos juntado para decirle adiós a otro de los grandes del Fandom de SP"-**_ comenzó a cantar… Darth Chef con voz mecanizada _**-"¡TOMÉMONOS DE LAS MANOS Y DIGÁMOSLE ADIÓS!"**_

_**-"¡DÍGAMOSLE ADIÓS!"-**_ canturrearon ahora personajes secundarios como la Directora Victoria, el Señor Mckey, Timmy y otros más que si bien han aparecido varias veces en la serie tampoco son muy tomados en cuenta en los diversos fics de la caricatura y se agarraron de las manos.

_**-"Ahora que nuestras vidas serán más tranquilas sin él por aquí"- **_fue el turno de cantar para Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman acompañados de los chicos que más se usan en los fics de SP.

_**-"Para seguir disfrutando de las muchas historias sobre ustedes"-**_ fue el turno de Wendy y las chicas del programa que si bien han aparecido en muchas historias, son pocas en comparación con los que formaban las clásicas parejas del Fandom.

_**-"En especial las de Yaoi"-**_ agregó Bebe chequeándole un ojo a todos los chicos incomodándolos.

_**-"¡QUE DIOS BENDIGA ESTA PÁGINA EN DÓNDE UNO PUEDE SUBIR!"-**_ los personajes principales y sus variantes empezaron a cantar al unísono cuando se tomaron de las manos moviéndose de izquierda a derecha formando una cadena humana.

_**-"¡LO QUE QUIERA!"-**_ siguieron ahora Thomas, Tammy, Bradley, los demás personajes olvidados que han aparecido pocas veces tanto en la serie Canon como en los diversos Fan Fictions.

_**-"¡CUÁNDO QUIERA!- **_fue el turno de… el Amo, Ice-Berg, Lord Caos, Scar y todos aquellos que desempeñaron alguna vez el rol de antagonistas y que no estaban precisamente muy felices de tener que participar en este espectáculo tan aberrante

_**-"¡SIN RESTRICCIÓN ALGUNA!"- **_siguieron ahora la también gran diversidad de OC que se han creado cumpliendo toda clase de roles u objetivos.

_**-"¡TODO LO QUE SALGA DE SU MENTE!"-**_ prosiguieron ahora Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual, Un Fic Más, Lourdes, Jva8 y todos aquellos a los que Alarcón considera buenos amigos y amigas que lo han acompañado en todos estos años en el Fandom de SP… a pesar de que él no se tomó la molestia de preguntarles si querían formar parte de su despedida.

_**-"!QUE EN OTRO LUGAR TE HABRÍA GARANTIZADO UNA LARGA ESTANCIA EN EL MANICOMIO!"-**_ la cámara comenzó a alejarse para dar una completa vista panorámica del sitio y todos los que estaban ahí cantando, que eran tantos, que ocupaban todo lo que estuviera al alcance de la vista.

_**-"¡PORQUE AQUÍ NADIE TE JUZGARA POR LO QUE ESCRIBAS PORQUE ESTE LUGAR SE LLAMA!"-**_ retomaron Kyle, Butters, Kenny, Cartman y Stan estando al frente de la pantalla de la PC teniendo a su lado la parada de autobús.

_**-"¡FAAAAAAANNNNNNN FIIIIIIIIIICCCCCIIIIIIOOOOON!"-**_ finalizaron todos para que enseguida fuegos artificiales salieran disparados al cielo iluminándolo todo y de la nada una ballena orca saliera del agua dando un salto al frente igual a como pasó a finales de la película.

-¡Miren eso de allá!- Kyle señaló un punto morado que salía de entre las lejanas montañas -¿Una estrella fugaz?

-¡NO! No es una estrella fugaz, ¡SE TRATA DE…!- contradijo el Leopold de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo al darse cuenta de que era Luis Carlos Alarcón que retomó su forma física.

-Hasta la próxima, mis amigos y amigas de South Park. Adiós- despidiéndose nuevamente, latino hizo una seña parecida a un saludo militar antes de desaparecer como si las nubes se lo hubiesen tragado dejando tras de sí un estallido color purpura que resonó por todos lados.

-Adiós… adiós…- muy triste, ese Leopold iba a retirarse con sus amigos y demás elenco de El Mal Asecha que trataron de alzarle los ánimos ignorando la mirada asesina que el Amo les dedicaba.

-Ahora que por fin se largó, ¡LLEGO LA HORA DE COBRAR!- otra vez Eric tomó el sobre que ya podía ser abierto y junto con Craig y los demás que esperaban ansiosos su paga se amontonaron para ver su contenido que era…

-¡BOOM!- una pequeña bomba que al estallar los dejo a todos ellos con las cara negras al ser cubiertos por hollín como si fuesen un dibujo animado de la Warner Brothers.

-¡COFF, COFF! ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!- exigió saber Craig sacudiéndose lo mejor posible la suciedad y tomó un trozo de papel que cayó al suelo luego de la explosión y lo leyó.

_-"Esta vez no habré troleado a los diversos autores del Fandom de South Park que se han vuelto mis amigos y amigas, pero si me puedo tomar la libertad de tomarles el pelo a ustedes al haberles hecho creer que esta vez sí les pagaría por su ayuda, ¡FELIZ DÍAS DE LOS INOCENTES, PEQUEÑAS PALOMITAS"-_ eso era lo que decía la carta acompañada de un dibujo de la cara de Luis que se bajó un párpado y sacó la lengua.

-Ese grandísimo hijo de puta…- Tucker se puso completamente rojo de la ira e hizo añicos el papel.

-Él… se volvió a burlar de nosotros…- Cartman parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

-De nuevo a la una… a las dos…- hasta Kyle estaba súper furioso haciendo otra cuenta regresiva.

-¡LUIS CAAAAAARRRRLOOOOSSSSS!- todos los que le ayudaron a formar su despedida gritaron compartiendo la misma furia incontenible dejando sordos por un instante a los demás seres ahí presentes.

-¡HUM UMP PMH!- gemía el troll hasta que al fin se pudo deshacer del bozal escupiéndolo -eso es lo que yo llamo una troleada digna de conmemorarse, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Tanto las variantes, como los personajes secundarios, los olvidados, los OC, los otros autores de SP que se volvieron amigos de Alarcón e incluso Lord Caos y demás antagonistas comenzaron a reírse del infortunio de ellos preguntándose también que hará el colombiano desde este momento y que otro Fandom tendrá que aguantarse sus locuras a partir de ahora y si algún día volverá.

**Última Historia de South Park completada el 27/12/2019.**


End file.
